doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP05: Hanger (TNT: Evilution)
MAP05: Hanger is the fifth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Jim Dethlefsen and uses the music track "More" by Tom Mustaine. thumb|300px|Map of MAP04 Walkthrough Right off the bat, the exit area is in front of you (but obviously it will be locked, and requires the red keycard). To get out of the starting area, try going toward the panel in front of you. A door will open, and unleash a Sergeant on Medium or Hard difficulty. Kill it, than enter the passage he came from. Repeat four times. The fourth time, the way into the main area will open. You will be in a room facing a darkened room and a hallway with openings filled with enemies. Enter the door on the north side. Follow the step of steps and turn at the first left and proceed south towards the end then west until you reach a room with the blue key. Every ledge has a distinct black "face", which, when "activated" (by pressing Spacebar directly when facing it), will temporarily lower the platform at the corresponding opposite corner of the room (the northwest ledge lowers the southeast platform and so on). "Activate" the black face of the ledge where the blue key sits and the small center platform (which contains an energy cell) will lower. Once you step on this platform, the ledge with the blue key will lower, allowing you to grab it. Grab the key and return towards the large main area and enter one of the doors on the west side where you came through. Proceed towards the starting area until you reach a door on the south wall on the starting corridor. Enter it and then the blue door and proceed through the area until you get yellow key in an alcove along a north/south small corridor. Once you get the key ride the lift on the eastern most part of the area and you will return to the main area. Go through the large door and enter the darken area and proceed towards the northwest corridor through a yellow door. Enter the teleporter at the end of the room and you will be in the hallway with the multiple zombies and Imps as well as barrels. Grab the red keycard on the north end of the corridor and drop towards the corridor. Go through the door and return to the starting area. Enter the red door and exit the level. Secrets Official # In the main area (the first large room you come to), take the brown door between the gas lamps at the north end of the room. Go down the stairs, and at the bottom make a U-turn left and you'll see a second set. About halfway up, there is a differently-textured wall on the left. Open it to get a security armor and some shells. # Directly across from secret 1 is a small room with a sergeant. The far wall of this room has the same texture as the door in secret 1, and also happens to be a secret door. It leads to a chaingun. # Return to the bottom of the first set of stairs from secret #1, but go down a second set of stairs just to the right. In the room behind the green door with blue triangles is a wall with dark gray hexagonal tiles. Open it to get a backpack. Non-official # Go through the teleporter behind the yellow key door and "use" the wall behind you. It will reveal a small room with a Rocket launcher. Stepping into this room releases two Cacodemons. # The wall behind the blue key platform is a door. Behind it is a passage with a super shotgun. The passage contains two walkover triggers which open some blue walls in the room, releasing shotgun guys and/or heavy weapon dudes depending on your skill level. # When you enter the blue key room, a closet will open in passage behind you, releasing two heavy weapon dudes. In their closet, the west wall has a switch. Flip it and run in the direction of blue key room, but turn right just before it. You will see a circular staircase with one of the steps lowered, allowing you to get a computer area map. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map05.png|The soul sphere room. Statistics Map data Things Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP05 demos from the Compet-N database Hanger (TNT: Evilution) Category:Jim Dethlefsen levels